Gare à l'amour
by Dragonha
Summary: Zéro Kiryu est un étudiant banalqui vient d'emménager en ville. Sa vie bascule le jour où un homme plein de classe l'approche. Une belle histoire d'amour s'annonce. Vraiment ?


**Auteur :** Toujours votre humble Drag ^^

**Disclamer :** Et non, Hino Matsuri n'a toujours pas cédé malgré mes négociations au corps.

**Résumé :** Zéro Kiryu est un étudiant banal. Sa vie bascule le jour où un homme plein de classe l'approche. Une belle histoire d'amour s'annonce. Vraiment ?

**Warning :** langage cru, présence de lime, lemons et de vêtements 'spéciaux'.

Petites précisions pour la compréhension de certains passages :

« paroles »

'_pensées'_

_« télépathie » _

**Gare à l'amour **

La fin des vacances approchait, l'école allait bientôt recommencer. Tous les étudiants râlaient bien sûr un peu. Le mois d'avril était malheureusement arrivé trop vite et les jeunes auraient préféré continuer d'éviter le lycée. Mais bon, ils ne pouvaient y échapper n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr !

Zéro Kiryu était un des ces fameux lycéens et arriva devant sa nouvelle école. Il n'était en ville que depuis quelques jours, suite à la mutation de son père. Donc, aussi bien la ville que l'école étaient complètement nouveaux pour lui. Zéro était de ces garçons débrouillards et assez solitaires. Cependant, il remarqua durant ce premier jour une chose qui l'étonna : les filles le regardaient en papillonnant des yeux, et les garçons le jaugeaient pratiquement du regard. Il connaissait ces réactions, mais de loin. Dans son ancien lycée c'était ainsi qu'on observait les basketteurs ou autres sportifs parfaits, lui jamais. Il était donc déjà populaire dès son entrée, mais il savait que cela allait changer sous peu.

En effet, à cause de son apparence et de son caractère de solitaire, le garçon savait d'avance que plus personne ne ferait attention à lui après son premier contact avec un élève. Curieusement, les professeurs l'avaient toujours apprécié, aussi, il n'était pas bien vu par ses camarades de façon générale. Comment pouvait-il préconcevoir de pareilles possibilités ? Parce qu'il l'avait déjà vécu une fois, ses cheveux d'argent troublait plus d'une personne, et pas toujours en bien. Il y avait aussi ses yeux, d'une couleur étonnante : améthyste, une couleur peu commune que beaucoup jugeait diabolique. Enfin, sa voix bien que belle était le plus souvent sec. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire et seuls ses parents parvenaient à tenir un dialogue avec lui. Tout cela combiné rebutait plus d'un élève. Les professeurs, eux, ne voyaient que ses bons résultats et ne s'intéressaient à lui que pour ça.

Et ses présomptions s'avérèrent justes. Un garçon chercha à l'aborder et son maigre sourire ne suffit pas à l'autre pour s'attarder avec 'le garçon à la voix polaire', comme on l'avait surnommé avant. Ce surnom revint à vitesse grand V, et le lendemain la routine était déjà installée. Il resterait à jamais l'étudiant studieux, détesté et isolé de tous. Kiryu s'habitua parfaitement à cette 'nouvelle' vie, rien ne changeait à part que le lycée n'était pas le même que celui d'antan.

Chaque jour voyait le même rituel dans son monde : lever, petit-déjeuner, cours - devoirs, dîner et allant au lit après son bain. Lui et sa famille étaient réglés comme du papier à musique. Donc, son quotidien était banal, normal au possible. Pourtant un jour, sans préavis, cela bascula… et cela commença par une rencontre.

Après s'être réveillé, il filait sous la douche, puis avalait son petit-déjeuner avec son père lisant le journal et sa mère qui préparait la table. Tous les matins, l'argenté partait en cours à vélo, il passait souvent par le parc pour traîner et se donner du courage avant de s'enfermer toute la journée. C'était son seul exutoire, un magnifique parterre de diverses fleurs avait le don de l'apaiser, de lui donner la force d'affronter des braillards et des hystériques au lycée. C'était un peu stupide sans doute mais la vision de ce tableau idyllique en ville était trop rare pour qu'il n'en profite pas. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Zéro coupa donc par le parc et roula comme d'habitude, en zieutant le carré de verdure. Malgré sa grande habitude, depuis deux semaines maintenant, un homme se leva brusquement de son banc alors qu'il passait juste à côté de lui. La chute était inévitable, le jeune lâcha son vélo par réflexe. Ses coudes et ses genoux n'échappèrent pas aux coups, s'éraflant cruellement sur le sol. Il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, son bicycle coinça une de ses jambes éraflées. L'autre fut propulsé durement contre la chaise en bois.

« Ah ! » souffla le jeune homme.

Les deux garçons se remirent doucement du choc, l'homme se reprit plus vite bien sûr et se pencha sur l'autre blessé.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous allez bien ? » lui avait-il dit en se penchant vers lui.

« Ca peut aller. Pardonnez-moi, je ne faisais pas attention non plus. »

Le jeune tenta de se relever mais le contrecoup le laissa pantelant et l'autre garçon l'aida à bouger le vélo qui l'entravait et l'assis sur le banc. Le grand brun sortit alors un mouchoir de sa poche, le mouilla de salive et nettoya sommairement les plaies du jeune homme.

« Merci, excusez-moi encore. » soupira l'argenté.

« Ne me remerciez pas, c'était le moins que je puisse faire. Au fait, je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin, vous venez d'arriver ? » demanda l'homme.

Etonné de sa sollicitude, Zéro releva enfin la tête et regarda celui qu'il avait renversé. Il plongea dans les yeux les plus beaux qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'ils avaient de spécial mais ce regard chocolat le transperçait jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Il semblait le sonder pour il ne savait quelle raison, lui faisant l'effet d'être examiné sous toutes les coutures. Gêné, il gigota un peu sous le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis, et celui-ci ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il avait un petit sourire séducteur quand il reprit.

« Je t'intimide ? Il n'y a pas de quoi mon grand… et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te manger. »

Zéro déglutit bruyamment à ses mots, cet homme incroyablement beau avait fait un sous-entendu salace, ou c'était son imagination ? Plus pour échapper à cette étrange situation que pour briser le silence pesant, l'étudiant lui répondit.

« C'est Zéro. Mon nom, je veux dire… C'est Zéro Kiryu. Et j'ai emménagé avec mes parents il y a deux semaines. »

« Je comprends mieux. » acquiesça l'autre. « Moi, je suis Kaname Kuran. Je viens souvent ici quand j'ai le temps pour me relaxer en regardant ce magnifique parterre, comme toi j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Oui, ça me détends avant les cours. » dit simplement le garçon.

« Bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Tu vas finir par être en retard. Oh, tiens voici ma carte, si tu as besoin d'un guide, appelle-moi. » lui susurra le brun.

Là-dessus, l'adulte lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Kiryu regarda brièvement la carte de visite : _Kuran Kaname, DRH de Cross Industries. _Par quel miracle, pouvait-il avoir du temps avec un boulot pareil ? Etrange monsieur, vraiment, mais tellement énigmatique et séduisant… Quoi mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait enfin ? Jamais il n'avait pensé à un inconnu ainsi ! Bon, d'accord, il en était à l'âge où la sexualité à toute son importance mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Même s'il se révélait que les garçons semblaient lui plaire plus que les filles. Non, non et non ! Pas de conclusion hâtive, d'abord s'assurer de ce qu'il préférait. Ce type venait à peine de débarquer dans sa vie et la chamboulait drastiquement, avant l'apparence de quelqu'un n'avait jamais eu d'importance ! Là, ce Kuran l'avait directement subjugué avec sa classe naturelle et sa voix chaude, et ses yeux si attirants !

Ding Dong…

'_Merde la cloche, je suis en retard, putain !'_

Ni une, ni deux, Zéro enfourcha son vélo, sans plus penser à ses éraflures, et pédala comme un damné jusqu'au lycée. Est-ce que c'était une manière de s'éloigner de cette rencontre peu commune, peut-être mais, il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Non, comment aurait-il pu effacer les yeux de braises qui occupaient son esprit à cet instant ?

xxxxxxxxx

'_Zéro Kiryu, hein ? Intéressant, nous qui commencions la chasse, je crois que j'ai trouvé la proie parfaite. Il est beau, son corps- du peu que je l'ai touché- avait l'air parfait et ses yeux ont cette lueur d'innocence… plus qu'excitant tout cela. Et son odeur…si entêtante, ce petit coup en valait la peine ! Son parfum était si fort que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lever, et ça m'a donné une excellente occasion. Oh oui, crois-moi Zéro-chan, tu ne regretteras pas d'être venu jusqu'ici, nous allons bien nous amuser.' _

xxxxxxxxxx

Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme parvint à rentrer en classe, juste avant le professeur. Cet interlude lui avait fait perdre toutes ces notions, il avait juste été concentré sur Kaname et rien d'autre. Il l'avait quasi happé avec son bon dieu de regard, jusqu'à lui faire oublier l'heure ! A lui, l'élève studieux, bon sang de bois, il devait arrêter d'y penser, sinon il ne pourrait pas se concentrer.

« Bonjour, les enfants. »

« Bonjour, monsieur. » salua la classe ensemble.

« Ouvrez vos livres, page 52. Nous continuons la lecture de Le rouge et le noirde Stendhal. » poursuivit le professeur. « Toyama, lis s'il te plait. »

Le cours se passa plutôt bien, même si Zéro se repassa en boucle sa rencontre au parc. Ses professeurs ne remarquèrent pas son air rêveur, contrairement à un groupe de garçons, qui surveillait le nouveau. Juste histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à faire plus le malin que nécessaire. Ainsi, à l'intercours, les trois jeunes vinrent encercler Kiryu.

« Ben alors, le chouchou a la tête dans la lune ? » ricana l'un.

« Tu devrais rester comme ça plus souvent, ça nous fera des vacances. On en a marre que tu nous fasses passer pour d'la merde, petit génie. » renchérit un autre.

L'argenté releva la tête et zieuta le trio d'imbéciles. Qu'y pouvait-il s'ils ne bossaient pas leurs matières, lui ? Cependant, l'image du DRH revint occupé ses pensées, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de ne pas réussir à le virer de sa tête, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« Hé, hé. C'est qu't'es mignon quand tu rougis ! T'as presque l'air normal. Continue comme ça, et peut-être que bientôt, on t'invitera à te joindre à nous. » lui dit le troisième larron.

« Merci mais non. Je ne peux pas, je dois chercher du boulot pour aider mes parents. » leur répondit leur victime.

« Voyez-vous ça. Dis tout de suite que c'est juste une excuse pour ne pas traîner avec nous. T'es vraiment une petite merde. » persifla l'un des trois.

Par chance, la sonnerie retentit et l'enseignant entra, ordonnant que chacun regagne sa place. La leçon de japonais s'entama, alors que Zéro pensait enfin à autre chose qu'à l'événement du matin. Il n'avait prononcé qu'un semi mensonge aux gros balourds. Il voulait simplement se trouver un petit job pour se faire un peu plus d'argent de poche, et accessoirement pour montrer son sens des responsabilités à son père. Ce dernier savait déjà parfaitement de quoi son fils était capable mais jouait le jeu pour lui donner plus confiance en lui. A cause des railleries de ses camarades de classe, il avait constaté que son enfant n'avait que peu d'estime pour lui-même, et cela le désolait.

Enfin, midi sonna et le garçon s'isola sur le toit pour avaler son bentô, cuisiné avec amour par sa mère. A part lui, il n'y avait personne, l'unique avantage d'être bien vu par les profs, il avait la clé pour venir ici se détendre avant d'affronter d'autres imbéciles. Ou simplement pour que les filles évitent de lui crever les tympans avec leurs cris de folles, ne parlant que de maquillage et de garçons. De nouveau, son esprit le submergea du visage sublime de Kaname. A croire qu'il ne savait plus penser qu'à lui ! Mais, il était vrai que devant lui, excepté sa timidité, il avait l'impression de compter, que sa présence n'était pas d'office rejetée. Il se surprit à imaginer leurs retrouvailles, toujours au parc. Peut-être que l'homme pourrait devenir son ami, ça serait bien, un rêve même que quelqu'un l'accepte à ses côtés pour autre chose que son intelligence.

La cloche résonna trop vite à son goût pour la reprise. Durant l'après-midi, il ne fut plus aborder mais son air déconnecté de la réalité fit soupirer plus d'une fille. Apparemment, chez certaines, sa distance n'était pas vraiment un problème, elles semblaient même l'adorer comme ça, l'admirant de loin. Il fallait croire que les beaux garçons du genre inaccessibles leur faisaient de l'effet. Bref, lui n'y fit pas attention et traversa ses cours sans vraiment y prêter intérêt. C'était la routine quoi, à l'exception des nouvelles pensées inédites du jeune homme sur une certaine personne.

Le lendemain, la scène habituelle se répéta, l'argenté contempla les fleurs depuis sa bicyclette. Cette fois, il ne percuta personne mais Zéro repéra Kuran sur le même banc que la veille. Gêné des rêves qu'il avait eu durant la nuit- des songes un peu osés; une première- Kiryu essaya de passer devant l'adulte de manière naturelle, espérant qu'il ne lèverait pas la tête.

« Hé, alors ? On m'évite, Zéro-chan ? C'est bien vilain. Que t'ais-je fait pour que tu ne veuilles plus me voir ? » lui lança le brun avec un petit sourire.

« Mais rien ! » débita le jeune trop vite.

« Ah oui ? Tu as donc bien deux secondes pour me dire bonjour, non ? » rétorqua amusé Kuran.

« Heu… Bonjour, Kuran-san. » souffla le rouge aux joues, et les yeux baissés, l'étudiant.

Son menton fut relevé fermement par deux doigts inquisiteurs.

« Regarde-moi, Zéro-chan. J'aime voir le visage des gens qui me salue. Maintenant, on reprend. Bonjour Zéro. »

« B…Bonjour, Ku… Kuran-san. » Sa voix était tremblante, ses yeux visés à ceux de son ami étaient légèrement fuyants et ses rougeurs ne s'amenuisaient pas. Le tout donnait une vision adorable selon l'avis du DRH. _'Il est même à croquer. Si je ne me retenais pas, il serait déjà à la maison, sous moi à gémir tout son soul.' _pensa l'homme.

« Je préfère cela. Bon, va vite en cours. J'espère qu'on se reverra encore. » susurra Kaname à son oreille.

Là-dessus, il se rassit, ouvrit sa mallette et y prit son journal. Zéro le regarda quelques secondes avant de s'élancer vers l'école. Encore une fois, il pensa et repensa à ce dieu grec, sa voix, sa présence et ses yeux. Comment un être tel que lui pouvait s'intéresser à un gamin banal et sans histoire ? Pendant une semaine qui lui parut très longue, le même scénario se répéta, Kuran l'arrêtait, lui disait bonjour puis le laissait partir. A se demander pourquoi il tenait tant à ce petit moment. Pour Kiryu en tout cas, sa propre raison était claire : l'homme l'attirait, et pas qu'un peu. Il souhaitait même le connaître plus, partagé une passion ou se voir plus longtemps. Qu'importe tant que l'autre ne le virait pas clairement de sa vie, ce qu'il espérait ne jamais arriver. Il ne savait dire pourquoi il ressentait cela, le physique n'était pas l'unique chose qui le reliait à cet homme, il en était quasi persuadé. Un lien fort les avait réunis et autant son corps que sa raison le poussait vers ce gars si particulier. Il aurait pu dire que c'était le destin, s'il avait été romantique.

Le weekend commença enfin. L'argenté était dans sa chambre, et songeait qu'aujourd'hui, il ne le verrait pas, et cela l'insupportait. Il devait le voir, ça devenait quasi vital. Il se sentait différent depuis ce 'tour du destin', quelqu'un l'attirait et il s'était insinué dans sa vie en cinq jours seulement. Etait-ce seulement possible d'aimer un inconnu en ce court laps de temps ? Il ne le savait pas et s'en fichait, sa tête lui dictait de sortir le retrouver. Allant au plus simple, le jeune attrapa son portable et composa le numéro inscrit sur la carte de visite, qu'il avait précieusement conservée. La tonalité laissa échapper deux sonneries avant qu'une voix chaude réponde.

« Allô ? »

« Bonjour, Kuran-san. C'est Zéro. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

« Bien sûr, comment t'oublier… » lui répondit-il d'une voix encore plus sexy qu'à l'habitude, crut-il. Heureusement que son fantasme n'était pas devant lui, il l'aurait vu battre les records du rougissement.

« Euh… hum… Je… Je me demandais si… » balbutia-t-il. C'était définitif, il allait passer pour un être stupide face à ce type absolument parfait !

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Zéro. » le relança le brun au bout du fil.

'_Putain de putain de crotte ! Qu'il arrête avec sa voix sexy à tomber, là, je vais m'évanouir !'_ pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Le garçon se secoua la tête pour tenter d'avoir une conversation normale avec son dieu grec.

« Eh bien, je… Si votre offre de visiter la ville, tiens toujours, je voudrais bien sortir avec vous aujourd'hui. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. Je passe te prendre d'ici une demi-heure. »

« Oui, mais attendez, vous ne savez pas où j'habite. »

Trop tard, l'homme avait raccroché et Zéro resta une minute figé, son téléphone accolé à son oreille lui rendant un écho. Quand il sortit de sa torpeur, son instinct reprit le dessus et lui hurla de se préparer au plus vite ! Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, il prit une douche rapide puis passa dix minutes à la recherche des fringues parfaites. En définitive, il opta pour un jean taille basse, moulant allègrement ses fesses accompagné d'un tee-shirt lui collant au torse. Le jeune se fit vraiment l'effet d'une jeune fille amoureuse impatiente de son premier rendez-vous. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses réflexions qu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide, puisque sa mère ouvrit à son ami.

« Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que Zéro marquait un temps d'arrêt en plein milieu de l'escalier.

« Bonjour, Madame Kiryu. Je suis Kaname Kuran. Je viens chercher Zéro, il m'a demandé de lui faire visiter la ville. »

« Maman, c'est bon c'est un ami. Je sors pour l'après-midi. Bye. » déblatéra le garçon en passant devant elle, et agrippant le bras de Kaname.

'_Il est drôlement classe son camarade de classe… A si j'avais dix ans de moins.' _ songea la jeune mère en fermant le battant.

Les deux garçons marchèrent quelques minutes, le temps de s'éloigner de la maison du plus jeune. Le brun regarda l'étudiant soupirer, apparemment content d'avoir sauvé les apparences.

« Eh bien, tu es un bien vilain garçon. Si je comprends bien, tu ne leur as rien dit. Aurais-tu honte de moi ? » dit l'adulte avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Et d'abord, comment vous saviez où j'habitais ? Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit que je sache. » riposta l'argenté.

« Très facile, il m'a suffit d'un coup de téléphone à un ami policier, et j'avais ton adresse. Les nouvelles têtes sont facilement repérables pour eux, et ils ne tardent jamais à recouper quelques informations utiles. » expliqua Kuran avec un sourire en coin ravageur.

« Ah, d'accord. Bon sang, j'espère que ma mère croira que vous êtes un ami de lycée. Je doute qu'ils prennent bien le fait que je connaisse un homme d'entreprise. Ils sont du genre protecteur, vous savez. »

« Je m'en doute un peu. Enfin, on le fait ce tour ? » demanda le brun.

« Oui, je vous suis. » acquiesça le jeune.

« Au fait, je vois que tu parles plus librement, je me demandais quand tu allais t'y mettre. Bref, on est parti. » rigola Kaname, en le menant vers sa voiture.

Zéro baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe qui ressemblait à un « gna gna gna » ironique.

Le DRH lui ouvrit galamment la portière du passager puis s'installa lui-même et démarra. Ils commencèrent par visiter un autre parc, tous deux avides de nature, et décidant que c'était le parfait lieu pour mieux se connaître. Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant une longue heure, racontant leur vie et discutant de choses et d'autres. Bientôt, le sujet sensible fut abordé.

« Avec ton physique, tu dois attirer les filles comme des aimants. » lui avait dit Kuran, avec un sourire complice.

« Heu… pas vraiment. Je vous ai dit que je ne suis pas le type populaire qu'elles préfèrent. Et puis, même s'il y en avait une qui m'approchait, elle se rebuterait vite avec mon caractère. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment vous pouvez me supporter. Dans mon ancienne école, on m'avait donné un surnom : 'Le garçon à la voix polaire'. Ca continue toujours ici, dès que j'ouvre la bouche, c'est radical, tout le monde m'évite. Et pour finir, je ne suis pas très sociable, quand j'arrive à engager une conversation, normalement, mes yeux me trahissent. Mes parents me l'ont dit, et ils ont essayé de me corriger mais rien à faire. Je fronce systématiquement les sourcils quand je parle et ça me donne un air dangereux, qu'ils me disent. »

« Je ne trouve pas moi. » lui assura Kaname. « Tu as l'air détendu avec moi en tout cas, je ne te vois pas faire de mimiques spéciales. »

« C'est vrai ? »

L'autre acquiesça et lui sourit gentiment.

« Je ne sais pas, reprit le plus jeune, avec vous, j'ai l'impression que c'est différent. Comment dire, j'ai le sentiment de vous connaître depuis longtemps, alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Et pour être honnête, je vais sans doute vous effrayer mais je crois que je vous aime beaucoup. Ca ne fait que six jours et quinze heures quarante minutes qu'on se côtoie mais j'ai déjà du mal à passer une journée sans vous voir, comme vous l'avez vu. »

« C'est très flatteur, et je ne trouve pas ça stupide. » déclara simplement le brun.

« Et il y a un mais. Je me doute… vous devez déjà être marié et père de famille. Je suis vraiment un idiot. » se morigéna tout haut le garçon.

« Pas du tout, tu me vieillis trop. Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans. Et de toute manière, les femmes ne m'intéressent pas. J'étais déjà gay avant de te rencontrer. Cependant, quand tu m'es littéralement tombé dessus, j'ai cru qu'un ange venait m'emporter au paradis. Cette pensée était stupide, mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne fais pas des recherches et attend n'importe qui dans un parc. Je pense que je t'aime aussi, Zéro. »

« Ouah ! Euh… Ben dis donc, c'est inattendu. Mais merci. Kaname-san. » répondit Kiryu.

« C'est bien, tu me tutoies maintenant. Tu as intérêt à t'y habituer puisqu'on va sortir ensemble. »

« On va sortir ensemble ? » s'étonna bêtement l'argenté.

« Bien sûr. Je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêchera. Il faudra juste cacher à tes parents que nous formons un couple, et être prudent que tes camarades ne nous voient pas. Un détournement de mineur ce n'est pas rien, tu sais ? » s'amusa Kuran.

« Ne dis pas ça. Je ferais attention promis. Et puis qui peut connaître nos âges comme ça. Tu as l'apparence d'un garçon de dix huit ans, rien ne nous retiendra. »

« Merci du compliment. » sourit l'adulte. « Bon, si on allait s'acheter une glace avant de rentrer ? »

« Ca marche. »

La main dans la main, les deux garçons s'offrirent un cornet à deux boules sous la houlette d'un glacier ambulant. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et ils rentrèrent très vite chez Zéro. Cependant, sur le seuil, avant de se quitter, ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour s'embrasser. Kaname domina tout l'échange, laissant à la fin un adolescent pantelant, les joues et les lèvres rouges.

« Bonsoir, Zéro-chan. On se revoit lundi. »

« Oui. » ne put que murmurer le garçon. Et dire qu'il devait tenir un jour entier sans le voir, sans respirer le même air que lui, que la vie était dure !

Excepté l'absence de Kaname, Zéro passa un bon dimanche, se plongeant dans des révisions pour éviter de penser. La semaine suivante fut accueillie par lui avec une joie non dissimulée. Cela ravissait ses parents de voir qu'il s'adaptait à son nouvel environnement, et l'encourageait à passer du temps avec ce chouette ami de classe si beau et si chic en même temps. Zéro ne démentit pas l'information, ne voulant guère causer d'ennuis à son petit-ami. Ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus au parc, où ils restèrent cinq minutes à s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils se donnaient ainsi du courage pour la journée. La semaine passa trop lentement à leurs goûts, ils étaient vraiment pressés de se retrouver et de passer du temps ensemble. Durant trois semaines, ils eurent des rendez-vous réguliers, se faisant des restaurants et des cinémas durant leurs weekends.

Un seul bémol émergea dans ce tableau idyllique, du point de vue de Kuran. Outre, son envie de sauter sur son copain très souvent, il remarqua bien vite que quand l'un de ses amis personnels les surprenaient, Zéro se remettait à balbutier et devenait légèrement maladroit. Il avait comme exemple, la fois où il vit par hasard son meilleur ami, Ichijo Takuma lors d'un de leurs dîners. Son blondinet d'ami était venu le saluer et fut mit au courant sur leur relation. Par il ne savait quel malédiction, Zéro s'était présenté avec difficulté, butant tous les deux mots et rougissant comme une tomate mûre. Et le pire était sans doute le moment où par un geste malencontreux, la soupière tomba dans un bruit sourd de la table et répandit son contenu sur son argenté ainsi que sur Ichijo. Il devait donc, en son âme et conscience, apporter son aide à son amoureux.

Kaname avait la solution toute trouvée ! Il allait emmener Zéro avec lui à ses réunions de club, dont Takuma faisait partie, entre autre. Durant ces deux heures de 'discussions entre gentlemans', chacun pouvait parler et exposer son avis sur n'importe quel sujet. Quel meilleur moyen pour Zéro de mater son problème en parlant devant tous ses amis ? Il savait que personne ne le jugerait, ses amis étaient bien au-dessus de ça, et ne feraient que lui apporter leur soutien. C'était donc arranger. Bien sûr, le DRH en parla avec sa bande et tous acceptèrent à l'unanimité. Ils étaient trop impatients de connaître la conquête si belle dont leur président ne cessait de leur parler à tort et à travers.

Le brun eut cependant beaucoup plus de mal à convaincre son Kiryu d'affronter son problème de timidité exacerbé. Il passa plus de quatre heures à lui expliquer que personne ne lui ferait de commentaires désobligeants. Il le rassura même en lui décrivant ses amis, assez particuliers également, puisqu'il comptabilisait deux blonds, un rouquin et un châtain dans ce club, tous à la forte personnalité. Le jeune homme n'avait donc pas à se sentir visé puisqu'il y en avait d'autres qui avaient des cheveux d'une couleur 'spéciale'. Grâce à ses arguments et à ses baisers enfiévrés, il finit par gagner la bataille et emmena le mardi soir son petit-ami dans son appartement, lieu où le cercle se réunissait.

C'était la première fois que Zéro y pénétrait et il fut émerveillé de l'opulence dans laquelle vivait son copain. Ce qu'il croyait être un petit studio agréable, qu'il s'était imaginé au travers de leurs conversations, se révélait être un palace. Jamais, son Kaname ne lui avait dit qu'il logeait dans un grand appartement qui occupait l'intégralité d'un étage d'un des plus grands immeubles de la ville. Rien que l'entrée faisait le double du corridor de ses parents. Une moquette traversait toutes les chambres, un tapis magnifique d'un vert sombre qui s'accordait parfaitement aux teintes plus claires des murs. Son amour lui fit faire un tour du propriétaire, l'ayant amené de sorte qu'ils aient quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des autres.

« Bon sang ! Ca touche combien un DRH ? Parce que si c'est ton boulot qui te permet d'avoir un tel appart, je signe de suite. »

Le rire clair qui suivit ravi les oreilles de l'étudiant, il riait tellement peu bizarrement. Il ne nota que maintenant que Kuran ne s'était jamais moqué de lui, alors qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de l'envoyer promener. Il savait qu'il était trop timide, trop empoté et pas particulièrement de bonne compagnie.

« Non, Zéro, ce n'est pas mon métier qui m'a donné tout ça… c'est mon héritage. Mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps maintenant. Mon père était à la tête de la plus grosse entreprise du pays, ajoute le fait que ma mère était une actrice de talent et tu obtiens cela. Mais viens, je vais te montrer le reste, on n'est que dans le vestibule là. »

Les yeux ronds de son petit-ami firent de nouveau ricaner le brun, content de son effet. Il l'entraîna plus loin, lui montrant la cuisine, puis le salon. Toutes les pièces étaient modernes et simples dénotant avec la sublime vue qui s'offrit aux yeux de l'argenté. Si la cuisine n'avait qu'une fenêtre simple, le living avait lui droit à une splendide baie vitrée. A cette heure-ci, dans la soirée, les lumières éblouissantes de la ville étalée à leurs pieds était un spectacle imprenable, et romantique.

Ils ne restèrent qu'une ou deux minutes à admirer la pièce avant de poursuivre, la salle de bain y passa, puis la chambre. Endroit où ne manqua pas de taquiner l'adulte, son prude presque amant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me supplieras bien vite de t'amener ici. Et moi, je me ferais un immense plaisir de te dévorer tout entier. » avait-il murmuré avec grivoiserie.

« Cochon. » souffla en rougissant le garçon et en lui donnant une tape sur son épaule.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le salon, une porte attira l'attention du plus jeune. Kaname avait avancé et Zéro profita de ce moment pour s'approcher et actionner la clinche. Peine perdue, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Zéro… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda, toujours amusé le brun en posant sa main sur celle de son petit-ami.

« Heu… pardon, pardon ! J'étais juste curieux, je suis désolé. »

« Tu es bien impatient. Cette porte, tu ne la passeras pas tout de suite. Sois patient, ça ne tardera pas. » lui souffla Kuran à l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ? » osa demander le garçon, alors qu'il était entraîné vers le séjour.

« Tu le sauras très vite, mais les autres vont arriver là. »

Comme pour donner raison au DRH, la sonnette retentit et l'hôte alla ouvrir à ses amis.

« Alors ! » lui cria-t-on « Elle est où la merveille ? »

Deux piles électriques rentrèrent dans l'appartement, suivi de près par deux hommes bien plus calmes.

« Dans le salon, mais ne lui faites pas peur. » _'Et surtout, contrôlez-vous, son odeur et son physique sont presque irrésistibles.'_

Les autres hochèrent doucement la tête, ils ne devaient pas aller trop vite, ils devaient jouer le jeu, juste un peu.

Les cinq hommes se dirigèrent ensemble jusque dans le living. L'attroupement soudain, fit d'office rougir Zéro, vision très agréable aux yeux des cinq amis.

« Eh bien… tu n'avais pas menti, adorablement bandant et surtout excessivement timide. » décréta le roux.

« Fiou ! » siffla le blond que Kiryu ne connaissait pas.

« En… en… enchanté. » balbutia rapidement le jeune assis, et crispé, sur le fauteuil.

« Ouais ! Ben, il n'y a pas à dire, on va avoir du boulot. » sourit Ichijo.

« Désolé. » s'excusa aussitôt le garçon.

« Mais non, voyons. Ne fais pas attention à Taku-chan. Bon, et si tu nous présentais, Ka-san. » rigola le rouquin.

« Bon, Zéro, je suis désolé de te présenter à ses insortables potes. Alors, le garçon aux cheveux orange, c'est Kain Akatsuki, il est commercial. Celui qui s'appuie contre lui, est un chef cuisinier, Aidô Hanabusa. Et si tu leur trouves une ressemblance, c'est normal, ils sont cousins. Tu connais déjà Ichijo, mon meilleur ami, qui est écrivain. Et enfin, le plus calme et reposant de tous, Shiki Senri, le mannequin. Les gars, mon petit-ami, Zéro Kiryu. » commenta Kaname.

« Enchanté. » lui dirent-ils tous en chœur, même s'il ne lui sembla pas entendre Shiki.

Ce qu'ignorait le jeune garçon était les pensées un peu étranges de ses compagnons de soirée.

'_Mmm, sexy, je le verrais bien avec une petite tenue affriolante.' _s'imagina de suite Aidô.

'_Vraiment trop mignon, il se colle à Kaname. On va l'avoir facilement' _se dit Takuma.

'_Ok, ok. Il a l'air parfait, juste le profil qu'on cherchait.' _jugea simplement le châtain.

'_Cool ! Un petit lycéen, on n'en avait jamais attrapé jusqu'à maintenant. Et il a l'air plus qu'appétissant, je me le ferais bien tout de suite moi.'_ Pensa le rouquin.

_« Les gars, c'est bon, si vous partez sur ce terrain-là, vous ne tiendrez pas toute la soirée. Je vous rappelle qu'on doit y aller mollo. Il est facilement impressionnable, le pauvre petit. » _

Chacun ricana intérieurement à la remarque de leur ami et chef de cercle.

Sans plus attendre, la réunion commença, démarrée par nul autre qu'Aidô. La conversation commença banalement, le blond se jetait des fleurs pour avoir ravi le palais de ses clients avec des créations de sa composition tout à fait succulentes. Chose à laquelle était habitué tout le monde à l'exception de Zéro. Celui-ci se fit encore plus discret quand quelques commentaires graveleux sur les 'repas exquis' furent lancés. Bien évidemment, son merveilleux petit copain le rappela à l'ordre, devant tout le monde !

« Zéro chéri. Je t'ai invité pour que tu connaisses mieux mes amis et pour que tu leur parles, tu sais. Je voudrais que tu donnes ton avis. Par exemple, que penses-tu du gâteau au chocolat, dont on vient de parler ? Il me semble que tu adores ça, non ? »

« Euh, ben… euh oui. Mais ce n'est… pas important. » signala l'étudiant.

« Allons, toute critique est bonne à prendre. Dis-moi ce que tu préfères comme pâtisserie. Je pourrais peut-être t'en faire, pendant mon temps libre, et puis je te ferais goûter. _'Et je t'en enduirais sur tout ton petit corps de beau cochon.' _»

« Eh bien… je… -après une légère inspiration, se faisant violence, Zéro se reprit un peu- j'adore la glace, surtout les dames blanches ou les banana split. »

« Ok. Moi-même j'adore ça. J'en ferais pour tout le monde la prochaine fois. »

Tout le monde fut d'accord, et était ravi que le plus jeune d'entre eux prenne un peu sur lui pour enfin s'intégrer. Peu à peu, ils parlèrent plus et Kiryu y glissa furtivement quelques mots. Il avait au moins fait un pas en avant, pas un grand mais c'était toujours ça. Au final, ils conversèrent ainsi pendant plus de trois heures. Zéro ne se rendit compte de l'heure que quand la pendule sonna onze heures.

« Oh non, je dois rentrer. J'ai cours demain, si je ne me fais pas tuer par mes parents ce soir. A demain, Kaname. Au revoir tout le monde. »

Ces derniers lui firent un grand sourire et lui dirent être impatient de le revoir. Son chéri le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et ne le laissa partir qu'après un langoureux baiser. Il s'excusa auprès de lui, qu'il ne pouvait le ramener, car les autres restaient encore un peu chez lui. L'argenté ne le prit pas mal et l'embrassa en retour, de toute façon, il n'était pas si loin que ça de sa maison.

En revenant chez lui, il fut bien sûr accueilli par ses parents, outrés qu'il ne les ai pas prévenu, et fâché qu'un soir de semaine il sorte ainsi. En plus, c'était la première fois que cela se produisait, Zéro ne put donc regagner sa chambre qu'après un interrogatoire en règle. Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement, les cinq amis discutaient toujours… mais de Zéro.

« Tu as toujours l'œil toi, dis donc. Ca faisait des mois qu'on attendait la proie parfaite et tu nous la dégotes pas hasard. Chapeau, mon pote. » s'extasia Ichijo.

« Par hasard ? Tu me crois capable de choisir quelqu'un comme ça, toi ? Est-ce que tu me connais bien ? » souligna avec un rictus le brun.

« Je m'en doutais ! » s'écria Hanabusa. « C'était trop beau. Tu as vraiment d'autres amis que nous, très utiles. C'est Takamiya, c'est ça ? C'est ce policier qui t'as informé qu'il allait emménager ce petit lycéen très sex, hein. »

« Pas du tout, mon ami, le directeur de l'école lui-même. J'avais été pendant les journées portes ouvertes pour faire un petit discours. Normal puisque cet établissement fait partie du complexe de mon 'père'. Et il m'a bassiné avec l'arrivée d'un petit génie, donc j'ai pris mes infos en le faisant bavasser. » répliqua Kuran.

« Ah ! Effectivement, Kuran senior a été un grand homme avec un grand empire. Dommage, que son fils n'ait pas suivi ces traces et se soit fait de mauvaises fréquentations qui l'ont menés à se changer en quelque chose d'inhumain. » ironisa l'un de ses amis.

« Arrête de parler de ça, Kain. Le principal, c'est que nous n'aurons plus à rester à jeun trop longtemps. Bientôt, un joli lycéen aura tôt fait de réchauffer nos corps et nos lits. » sourit le brun. Ils levèrent alors le verre de vin qu'ils s'étaient servis, après le départ du garçon, et trinquèrent à la bonne nouvelle.

Le lendemain, la routine continua, les baisers rapides dans le parc et la journée de cours ennuyantes au possible pour le Kiryu. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir pendant des heures à ne rien faire, puisqu'il connaissait déjà tous les sujets abordés, était de savoir que son Kaname l'attendait à la sortie. La deuxième réunion se déroulerait ce soir, à son plus grand plaisir. Bizarrement, il avait plus qu'apprécié les amis de son homme, tous très gentils avec lui. De plus, ils avaient tous un caractère original, Aidô par exemple pouvait être une vraie pile à 350 volts mais restait un gars joyeux qui l'avait poussé à parler. Lui, il parlait tellement facilement, alors le fait qu'il le pousse à s'intégrer l'avait un peu sorti de sa bulle. Les autres, n'étaient pas en reste. Kain, il avait pu le constater dans les anecdotes évoquées par ses amis, avait beau être un peu fou comme son cousin, on pouvait compter sur lui. Ichijo, le moqueur avait une personnalité bien différente de ce que son apparent calme laissait présager. Il avait sans doute entendu plus de propos grivois de sa part que des autres, un beau dépravé de son avis. Qui c'était d'ailleurs confirmé en écoutant les autres lui conter quelques unes des nombreuses conquêtes du blond. Et Senri, il était le seul à être exactement pareil à son apparence, calme et peu bavard. Et on venait lui dire de s'ouvrir, il ferait bien de le répéter plus au châtain. Bref, la soirée lui avait beaucoup plu, et il avait hâte de les retrouver. Il ne se posa pas de questions sur la fréquence des réunions, trop plonger dans ses pensées où seul Kaname régnait. Il l'espérait fier de lui, après tout, il avait fait de son mieux pour lui.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc, le brun lui dit exactement ce qu'il voulait, qu'il était fier et très content que leur premier rassemblement se soit bien passé. Surtout, au point que les quatre autres l'avaient travaillé au corps pour faire une seconde réunion aussi vite. Ils n'auraient dû se revoir que le weekend mais les quatre s'étaient vraiment trop bien amusés pour attendre plus.

« Tu es d'accord, Zéro ? » demanda l'homme en tenant son visage en coupe et le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oui, sans problème. » lui répondit le garçon.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je viendrais te chercher ce soir à huit heures, comme l'autre fois. Oh, et n'oublie pas d'avertir tes parents que tu passes la nuit avec nous, ce coup-ci. » spécifia le brun.

« Comment tu sais que je ne leur avais pas dit ? » s'étonna l'argenté.

« Facile. Tu as toi-même dit que tu ne survivrais peut-être pas hier soir. Et puis, tu n'es pas le premier, ni le dernier, à faire ce coup. Et puis, peut-être que ce soir, tu pourrais en profiter pour rester avec moi, toute la nuit. » souffla Kaname. Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une telle consonance que Zéro en rougit automatiquement. Est-ce que cela signifiait que son copain voulait aller plus loin ? Dieu, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt, et puis il n'avait aucune expérience et…

Ses pensées devaient être lisible sur son visage car Kuran lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et lui murmura dans son lobe.

« Que vas-tu imaginer, petit vicieux. Je voulais juste dire dormir à la maison. Juste toi et moi coller l'un à l'autre, ça ne serait pas à ton goût ? » Il accompagna sa phrase d'un coup de langue sur le grain de peau, situé en dessous de l'oreille. Zéro ne put que se coller plus et gémir à cette provocation, il le chauffait exprès, il en était sûr !

« Mmm… bon, je dois y aller, si je veux pouvoir sortir. » siffla l'étudiant tout bas.

Il lui en fallait vraiment peu pour se mettre dans tous ses états, songea-t-il en quittant son petit-ami.

De retour à la maison, Zéro grimpa faire ses devoirs rapidement, puis proposa à sa mère de lui donner un coup de main pour le dîner. C'était un fait très rare, si bien que sa mère comprit tout de suite son manège, il allait lui demander quelque chose.

« Chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne m'aides pas souvent pour la cuisine, ne tourne pas autour du pot, plus vite tu me diras, mieux ce sera. »

Son gamin parut gêné, apparemment sa demande n'allait pas lui plaire.

« En fait, maman. Je me demandais si je pouvais sortir avec des amis du lycée ce soir. Ils m'ont invité à une fête, et même proposé, au besoin, de rester dormir chez eux. Je peux y aller s'il te plait ? » supplia presque son fils.

« Après ce que tu as fait hier soir ? … Bon, je peux être d'accord à deux conditions : la première que tu ne te saoules pas à cette soirée. Deuxièmement, promets-moi d'être prudent, on ne sait jamais ce qui peux circuler de bizarre là-dedans, et par pitié, ne couche surtout pas avec une fille ! Du moins pas sans préservatif. Si tu es ok avec ça, alors je suis d'accord, et je m'arrangerai pour que ton père le soit aussi. »

« Merci maman ! C'est promis, je me tiendrais bien, c'est juré. T'es la meilleure, merci, merci ! » sautilla de joie Zéro, content de ne pas avoir vraiment menti. Bon, on pouvait considérer que leur discussion ressemblait à une fête, au vu des belles conneries que pouvait sortir les amis de son Kaname. Et puis, il n'avait jamais mentionné de fille ou d'alcool, donc sa promesse était certaine de ne pas être brisée.

Le garçon monta aussitôt dans sa chambre pour se préparer, voulant faire honneur à la classe naturelle de son homme. Il passa encore un long moment à s'habiller, revêtant un pantalon moulant noir et une chemise grise claire. A huit heures tapantes, la sonnette se fit entendre et cette fois, prêt à partir, il ouvrit la porte. Il suivit son brun, en souhaitant une bonne soirée à ses parents.

« Tu t'es fait chic, je te trouve encore plus sexy, chéri. » le complimenta son amoureux.

« Merci. » rougit de nouveau l'argenté.

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement, avant de monter dans la voiture et de se rendre rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement. Cette fois, ils arrivèrent devant la porte en même temps que les autres. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le loft et se posèrent dans le salon. Kaname servit tout le monde en boisson. Zéro se retrouva vite avec un verre de vin en main, à sa grande surprise.

« Euh… Je… Je n'aime pas l'alcool. Désolé. »

« C'est juste un verre Zéro-chan, ça ne te fera pas de mal. » lui signala Aidô avec un large sourire.

« Attends, chéri. Je connais une façon de te le faire apprécier. » susurra son brun dans le creux de l'oreille.

Son verre fut attrapé par Kuran et il le porta à ses lèvres. Presque aussitôt, le DRH se rapprocha de son petit-ami et l'embrassa.

« Ouh ! C'est chaud entre les amoureux. » commenta Kain.

Zéro dut ouvrir la bouche sous la pression de celle de son homme, et laissa le liquide rouge glissé dans sa gorge. Son amour lui administra ensuite un vrai baiser bien réel, enroulant leurs langues ensembles sans le laisser se remettre de la chaleur que provoquait la trainée d'alcool.

« Hmm. Ha ! » gémit le garçon quand ses lèvres furent libres.

Son soupir de plaisir n'échappa à personne, il était trop sonore, et cela donna un coup de chaud à tout le monde.

« Bon. Si on expliquait la soirée à Zéro-chan, maintenant qu'il est dans le bain ? » proposa Ichijo en souriant.

« Oui, il vaut mieux. Zéro ? » s'enquit Kaname, en voyant son pauvre petit encore rouge pivoine et un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Hein ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. « Oui, pardon. »

« Ce n'est rien. En fait, si on s'est réunis encore aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison. Tout le monde avait hâte de te faire passer l'initiation, c'est obligatoire pour faire partie de notre cercle. Tu es d'accord pour la faire ce soir, hein ? » l'informa son homme.

« Oui, mais en quoi ça consiste ? »

« Rien de bien méchant rassure-toi. » rigola Kain avec un petit sourire.

« Tu te souviens de la porte que tu as vu hier ? » interrogea Kuran. « Tu vas la passer maintenant avec nous. On t'expliquera tout là-bas. »

Là-dessus, le plus jeune fut relevé avec douceur et on le mena jusqu'à la dite porte. Kaname tourna sa clé dans la serrure et laissa les autres entrer avant lui. Enfin, il pénétra dans la salle avec son petit-ami encore étourdi par sa gorgée de vin.

La tête du jeune homme avait beau lui tourner, il put détailler l'endroit. Les lumières étaient tamisées c'était la première chose que l'on remarquait. Ensuite, il n'y avait pas de meuble, juste des coussins entourant un espace grand d'un bon mètre quatre vingt. La moquette était également présente, recouvrant l'entièreté de la salle. Kain, Aidô, Takuma et Shiki avaient déjà pris place sur les moelleux carrés pourpres. Les deux derniers garçons vinrent au centre du cercle, l'argenté fut allongé dans le trou délimité par les 'petits poufs'. Enfin, Kaname prit sa place, derrière la tête de Zéro, positionnant la figure de son petit copain sur ses genoux. La seule chose que n'avait pas remarqué Zéro, résidait en un candélabre d'encens, des effluves s'en échappaient doucement.

« Zéro… on va commencer, écoute simplement nos instructions et laisse-nous faire le reste. » lui dit Kaname.

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête et allait se laisser aller au sommeil sur les genoux de son cher et tendre. L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas, une lampée et il était amorphe !

« Allons, Zéro ne t'endors pas ! Tu dois rester éveillé. »

Le brun fut ravi de voir les paupières de son petit copain se relever à son injonction.

« Bien, Kain, vas-y. »

A part, Kuran, leur président, personne ne parlait mais Akatsuki obéit sans hésiter, pratiquement enchanté de suivre les ordres. Il se pencha donc sur le corps de Zéro et le releva, de façon à ce qu'ils soient face-à-face. Alors, il fit quelque chose qui statufia le plus jeune, il l'embrassa ! Dans un état second, il crut sentir une légère morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne réagit pas encore trop stupéfait quand le roux suçota l'endroit percé. Un petit coup de langue à ce même endroit puis il fut rallongé comme avant sur les genoux repliés de son petit-ami.

« Vas-y Ichijo. » poursuivit le maître des lieux.

Le blond ne le toucha presque pas, il se contenta de s'approcher et de picorer son cou, le mordant également. Malgré son apathie, Zéro remarqua que les deux l'avaient mordu, devait-il y voir une raison ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un échange de sang comme le faisait de vrais frères lorsqu'ils voulaient garder un secret ? Les deux autres firent de même et le mordirent à la cheville et à la main. Vint le tour de Kaname qui l'embrassa brièvement avant de percer sa peau au niveau de sa jugulaire.

'_On dirait vraiment des …_ vampires. »

Le dernier mot avait franchi les lèvres de l'argenté, les cinq autres se crispèrent une seconde avant de sourire.

« Oui, Zéro. Tu as compris. Nous sommes bien des vampires. Et nous avons bu ton sang, comme toi le nôtre. » lui susurra à l'oreille son brun.

Son expression faciale parla pour lui et l'un des autres lui appris qu'il n'avait pas bu de vin mais un mélange de leurs cinq sangs. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pu se défendre. Le partage leur offrait une certaine protection et empêchait celui qui le buvait de se rebeller contre ceux qui portaient ce sang.

« Pourquoi ? » gémit le garçon toujours incapable de bouger.

« Tu le savais déjà au fond de toi. Nos sangs s'appelaient, c'est pour ça que tu étais attiré par Kaname et que tu as fini par avoir des sentiments pour nous aussi. » lui souffla Ichijo.

« Pas vrai. » murmura Kiryu.

« Mais si. Je t'assure, on ne t'a jamais menti, quoi que tu puisses en penser. On ne t'a rien dit, c'est un fait mais ce n'était pas un mensonge ! Tu n'as juste pas posé les questions qui te taraudaient. Et comment expliquer ça autrement qu'avec la bonne raison que tu n'en avais rien à faire, tu voulais juste profiter du moment présent. Une aubaine pour nous, soit dit en passant. » renchérit Aidô.

« Je ne me posais pas de question, et je n'ai pas de sentiments pour vous. » parvint à se faire entendre Zéro. Mais aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase une légère douleur prit place dans sa poitrine.

« Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises. Ton corps te punit pour tes mensonges. Tu ne peux plus nier que nous sommes tous liés, nos sangs se mélangent en ce moment dans ton corps et te font ressentir tout ce qu'on ne t'a pas dit. » ricana le blond.

Et c'était vrai, son corps n'était plus lourd du tout comme précédemment mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. C'était comme si il pouvait entendre leurs pensées à son sujet.

'_J'ai bien fait d'apporter sa glace, on va se régaler.' _se disait Hanabusa avec joie.

'_Mmm, encore un peu et il sera à poil en train de gémir'_ pensait le rouquin.

'_Quelle partie, je vais bien pouvoir prendre. Je dois être rapide sinon les autres vont prendre les meilleurs endroits.'_ Réfléchissait le châtain.

'_Ha, ha ! Chouette, je suis super bien placé, sa bite est pour moi !' _exultait l'autre blondinet.

Fait étrange, il n'entendait pas Kaname, était-ce possible ?

'_Oui, puisque je ne pense à rien. Même si moi aussi, je vais adorer te faire des cochonneries. Et puis n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas le chef pour rien, je suis plus fort et surtout plus âgé qu'eux, je contrôle mieux mes pensées.' _

Certaines images que formaient les pensées perverses dans son esprit eurent vite fait d'empêcher Zéro de bouger à nouveau. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois, un problème plus au sud le contraignait à ne pas esquisser un mouvement. Sous peine que les vicieux voient clairement son pantalon déformé par une belle bosse. Malheureusement c'était une cause perdue, chacun avait parfaitement vu le changement physique s'opérer.

« Zéro-chan est à point. Il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. » annonça Ichijo en lorgnant sur la déformation du pantalon de leur proie.

Là-dessus, les cinq arrachèrent sans cérémonie les vêtements du garçon, virant les chaussettes, déchirant chemise et pantalon. Le boxer eut tôt fait de rejoindre les lambeaux de fringues loin de leur propriétaire. D'un coup, le jeune Kiryu fut assailli, deux des hommes prirent d'assaut son membre gorgé de sang. Et alors qu'il se faisait langoureusement embrassé par son brun, quelque chose de froid coula sur son torse. La pensée première d'Aidô lui revint : il était recouvert de glace ! Ce qui plaisait visiblement beaucoup aux deux cousins qui léchèrent son ventre et ses muscles avec volupté, récupérant la crème glacée sur leur langue. La pièce se remplit en un rien de temps de leurs divers gémissements de plaisir. Ceux de Zéro se distinguaient des autres de par leur fréquence rapprochée. Il n'était jamais délaissé, si on ne s'occupait pas de son sexe, sa bouche et le reste de son corps étaient travaillés avec minutie.

Takuma et Shiki jouaient avec son sexe, véritables virtuoses, qui enroulaient sensuellement leurs langues autour de son pénis. Ils prenaient visiblement plaisir à taquiner de leurs doigts, ses boules pleines. Pour ne rien arranger, ils semblaient s'embrasser l'un l'autre quand ils suçaient le bout de son gland ensemble ! Résultat, Zéro était au quasi bord de l'orgasme rien qu'avec le travail de ces deux là. Mais les autres n'étaient pas en reste, les cousins faisaient aller et venir leur bouche sur tout son torse, taquinant et mordillant, ses tétons ou son nombril. Quand à Kaname, il semblait prendre plaisir à l'embrasser profondément, enroulant sa langue à la sienne, la suçotant allègrement ou venant jouer dans son cou, pour le mordre avec ses deux sortes de dents. Tout cela combiné lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur quasi torrides et bouillantes, et le menait très vite à l'orgasme. Son plaisir macula rapidement les visages du duo, l'explosion se déclencha apparemment quand son PDG lassé de n'avoir que sa tête pour jouet, avait posé sa main sur ses fesses. Cela, et la perspective de ce qui allait peut-être se passer après, le fit crier de jouissance, son sperme giclant allègrement sur ses deux bourreaux du dessous de la ceinture.

« Eh bien ? Tu viens déjà, Zéro-chan ? Ce n'est pas bien, ça m'a coupé dans mon élan. » lui glissa à l'oreille son petit-ami.

« Mmm. Délicieux, Zéro-chan. » soupirèrent les deux compères qui se léchaient mutuellement le visage pour se nettoyer.

« Attendez, laissez-nous goûter aussi. » dirent ensemble les cousins, bien dans le bain visiblement.

Le brun et le blond furent donc pris d'assaut, légèrement nettoyés par leurs camarades. Kaname lui préféra se servir à la source, récoltant sur ses doigts un peu de sperme. Il se les lécha délicatement, savourant l'odeur et le goût sucré de son petit-ami. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, déconcertait l'argenté mais l'excitait beaucoup en même temps. Kuran le tenait toujours en plus, lui coupant toute issue de fuite.

« Les gars, Zéro-chan est vraiment insatiable… il rebande déjà. » trouva à dire Ichijo qui regardait dans la direction de leur calice, si on peut dire.

Presque aussitôt de petits rires se firent entendre et les quatre amis reportèrent leur attention sur lui. Ils se rapprochèrent félinement de leur victime, se faisant sensuels et encore plus affamés, à la stupéfaction de l'argenté, qui ne pensait pas ça possible.

« Si pressé. » murmura Aidô en regardant lubriquement le pénis dur de leur victime.

Plus par jeu, les cinq garçons se rassemblèrent autour de lui, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Puis chacun à leur tour, ils jouèrent une minute avec son sexe, juste du bout d'un doigt… sur la petite fente, l'érigeant encore plus. Il ne savait guère cela possible mais ces vampires pervers le menaient à des limites improbables de frustration. Et tout cela, excitait Zéro mais le dégoutait en même temps, se morigénant d'être si faible devant les cinq hommes.

Les vampires, eux, prenaient un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui, ces expressions étaient magnifiques. Cependant, il devait au moins conclure une partie de leur pacte. Soit ils devaient encore faire jouir Zéro, ou alors, il aurait encore la possibilité de leur échapper, et ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risque. Un seul regard suffit à les mettre d'accord, ils allaient, tous en même temps, le faire venir. Aussi, les cinq posèrent une ultime fois leurs lèvres sur un membre de leur belle victime. Kaname grignota son cou, deux le bout de ses doigts et les derniers caressèrent ses cuisses. Le résultat fut immédiat, la semence de l'argenté se répandit avec force sur son ventre et sur la moquette. Le chef, et les autres, remarquèrent que son aventure avait épuisé le Kiryu et qu'il s'était évanoui sur le coup. Deux d'entre eux portèrent le corps sur le lit de la chambre à coucher, Kaname et Ichijo dormirent avec leur calice, tandis que les autres se contentaient du grand canapé.

Le lendemain, Kaname se réveilla doucement, remarquant que son meilleur ami faisait de même. Ils se relevèrent lentement pour ne pas réveiller Zéro, même si on était samedi, il avait bien le droit de dormir un peu plus. Surtout qu'ils avaient tout leur temps, il était encore tôt. Avant de sortir complètement de la chambre, ils mordirent leur calice à la gorge pour leur petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, les deux amis sortirent et laissèrent les autres faire de même. Ah ! Le vrai sang leur avait manqué, ne se sustenter qu'avec celui de petites bêtes ce n'était pas vraiment assez pour contenter leur appétit.

Aux environs de dix heures, leur belle victime se réveilla, la tête comme un seau. Les événements de la veille tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, cela lui filait une migraine carabinée tant par le côté fantastique de la chose que de savoir que cinq garçons l'avaient dépossédé de sang pour de vrai. Il fut confus de voir que le brun qui était sensé être son petit-ami lui tendit un verre d'eau et un cachet. Bon gré, mal gré, il avala le médicament, son esprit devait redevenir clair pour pouvoir faire face à ses hommes. Son premier geste fut de plisser les yeux de rage.

« Ah ! Zéro-chan, tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir. Arrête donc ce vilain regard, on sait tous que tu as aimé ce qu'on a fait hier soir. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne vous en veux pas. Bon sang, mets-toi à ma place. Comment tu te sentirais si celui que tu aimes se révèle être un vampire et qu'en plus, il a laissé quatre autres mecs lui passer pratiquement dessus ? » siffla de mauvaise humeur le jeune humain.

« Tu exagères… on t'a fait jouir, c'est tout. Et puis, on ne t'a pas violé, et de toute manière, tu étais consentant. » contredit Kuran.

« A cause de votre échange de sang, par l'enfer ! C'était complètement injuste, et je ne pouvais pas me défendre ! » rétorqua le plus jeune.

« Et tu trouves juste qu'on ne puisse que survivre avec du sang ? On est obligé de se cacher, ce n'est pas une vie d'être un vampire. Aucun de nous n'a demandé à en devenir un. » cingla le brun.

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous jeter tous sur moi. Trouvez-vous d'autres proies ! Si jamais vous recommencez ça tous les cinq, je n'y survivrai pas. Mais je suppose que ça t'est égal. Toi ce qui t'intéresse c'est d'avoir une réserve de sang. »

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir, mais il sentit parfaitement sa tête vacillé suite à la gifle cinglante.

« Ose me redire ça, et tu comprendras qu'hier soir, ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Tu vas devoir t'habituer, je reconnais que je t'ai choisi. Mais les choses ne sont pas si faciles que tu le penses. Nos calices doivent comptabiliser certains critères pour vivre avec nous au quotidien. Par un tour du sort, il se trouve que tu as toutes ces caractéristiques et que parmi toutes celles-là, ton odeur, emplie de phéromones, attire nos sens vers toi. Comme tu la remarqué, il n'y a pas que moi, quatre autres garçons te conviennent. Comme nous sommes tous amis, nous avons convenu de te partager, plutôt que de nous battre l'un contre l'autre. Quand à tes craintes au sujet de ton sang, je te rassure, tu en auras largement assez pour nous nourrir. Notre échange n'avait pas que pour but de te faire baisser ta garde. En plus de te marquer, ça nous permettra de puiser de tant en tant dans tes forces lorsqu'on en aura besoin. Ajoute à cela que nos liens renforcent ton sang et le rendre quasi inépuisable, tu ne risques rien, et en prime, nous sommes désormais tes protecteurs attitrés. Personne ne pourra te toucher sans que l'on soit au courant, et nous viendrons alors sans tarder. Satisfait ? »

L'étudiant ne put rien répliquer, c'était clair et précis, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'opposer à eux. Pire, il n'avait pas d'issue de secours; personne ne le croirait s'il racontait cette histoire. Bien conscient de tout ça, l'argenté se calma et s'excusa de sa conduite. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner entièrement pour l'instant mais son amour pour ce diable sexy n'avait pas diminué, à sa grande consternation. Kuran était content que l'affaire se tasse un tant soit peu, il l'invita ensuite à prendre une douche. Il le reconduirait chez lui après. Dans la voiture, Kaname s'assura de fabriquer une histoire qui tienne debout avec son protégé. Il fallait lui reconnaître que son histoire de fête chez des copains était on ne peut plus exact. Le vampire revérifia que les morsures ne se voyaient plus, car cela aurait été bien plus difficile à expliquer.

Zéro sortit de la voiture avec raideur, crispé de gêne face à la 'nouvelle facette' de son copain. Alors qu'il ouvrait la portière, il fut cependant tiré en arrière, sa tête prise en étau, Kaname l'embrassa doucement.

« Ne fais pas de bêtise, chéri. On saura instantanément si tu racontes notre secret à quelqu'un. Je suis sûr que tu imagines parfaitement ce qu'on te fera alors, hein ? » lui susurra le conducteur.

« Oui, ma bouche sera scellée. » souffla l'argenté.

« Bien. Je viendrais te chercher demain. On continuera nos rendez-vous, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt pour la suite. Ce qui ne saurait trop tarder, tu peux me croire. » sourit largement le PDG.

C'est perplexe que l'adolescent put enfin poser pied à terre et rentrer dans sa demeure. Et là- aucun répit- ses parents l'accueillirent avec un petit sourire moqueur qui ne lui plu vraiment pas.

« Alors, Zéro, comment elle était cette fête ? » lui demanda son père.

« Très bien, Pa. Désolé de revenir si tard mais j'ai eu du mal à me lever. On s'est couché un peu tard. »

« Je n'en doute pas, fils. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises ? »

'_Décidément, ils se sont passés le mot. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai fait que ça depuis que je les ai rencontrés !' _

« Bien sûr. J'ai juste beaucoup dansé. » mentit le jeune.

« Dis plutôt que tu as bu et que tu as peu dormi. Tu es blanc comme un linge. » intervint sa mère. « Tes amis t'ont donné une aspirine quand même, rassure-moi. »

« Oui, maman. Ils l'ont fait. » assura Zéro. « Vous m'excuserez, mais je n'ai pas très faim, je vais monter me reposer un peu. »

« Très bien, pour la prochaine fois, tu sauras. » s'amusa à dire sa mère.

Ils crurent entendre un « gna gna gna » en provenance de l'escalier quelques secondes plus tard. En s'isolant, le garçon espérait ne pas plus attiser les soupçons. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque de dévoiler ce qui s'était passé lors de la soirée. Sans parler des vampires, il doutait que ses parents prennent bien le fait qu'il ait passé la soirée avec cinq garçons plus âgés, et qu'ils se soient 'amusés comme des hommes' avec lui.

Sa fin de journée se passa aussi calmement que possible, personne ne vint le déranger et il put dormir quelques heures. Il fit ses devoirs le reste du temps pour pouvoir profiter de son dimanche. Bien lui en prit car les paroles de Kaname, quand ils étaient dans l'automobile, prirent plus vite leur importance qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'homme vint le chercher aux environs de neuf heures du matin et l'emmena avec la bénédiction de sa mère, et la malédiction de son père. Non mais qui avait idée de venir sonner à cette heure un samedi ! Quand à la femme de la famille, elle semblait adorer le brun et ses manières de gentleman. Mon dieu, si elle savait !

Le DRH l'emmena à sa grande surprise au centre commercial.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« T'acheter deux, trois choses… disons un peu plus affriolante pour la finalisation du lien. »

« Tu veux dire pour le moment où vous allez me sauter dessus ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il y a besoin de ça, je vais finir nu de toute façon. » chuchota Zéro, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le monde qu'il y avait.

« Il faut que je t'avoue qu'on aime tous les vêtements saillants. Et puis, qui te dit qu'on te déshabillera complètement, hein ? On pourrait te laisser tenir ton haut pendant qu'on s'occupe du bas. Ou que sais-je encore, les autres ont parfois tellement d'imagination que ça me dépasse, pas que je sois en reste pour ce genre de choses, mais je me contrôle plus facilement. » répondit le brun.

C'est donc avec un Zéro rouge et gêné que le vampire entra dans des boutiques et en ressortit avec diverses tenues. Alors que le plus jeune priait pour sa délivrance, son cher bourreau poursuivit sa route et le fit rentrer dans un magasin de costume. Etrange idée selon lui, que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici, encore ? Selon les instructions du brun, le vendeur attrapa plusieurs tenues. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que l'adolescent comprit enfin le but de cette manœuvre.

« Allez, Zéro, va donc les essayer. Il faut que tout soit parfait pour ce soir. »

Et dire que le commerçant croyait qu'ils se rendaient à une fête costumée ! Par l'enfer, il avait une mortelle envie de lui hurlé que ces fringues allaient être le détonateur de sa pire soirée sur cette terre.

Contraint et forcé par les yeux incandescents de son 'petit-ami', l'étudiant entra dans la cabine, il enfila la tenue qui lui paraissait la plus portable de son point de vue. Il sortit au bout de quelques minutes de derrière la tenture, dévoilant aux deux autres l'un des éventuels costumes de la soirée.

« Cela vous va à ravir. »

Zéro préféra que le type garde son opinion pour lui. Kaname lui n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais l'argenté ne saurait jamais qu'il avait fait exprès de glisser cette tenue normale pour le mettre à l'aise avant les choses plus… spéciales. Le 'majordome' rentra donc dans l'habitacle et mit, toujours bon gré, mal gré, le vêtement suivant.

Sa sortie fut suivie d'un sifflement appréciateur, et d'un sourire ravageur. Le premier se récolta un regard noir de ses deux clients. Le brun ne pouvait cependant pas vraiment lui en vouloir. D'abord, il était l'organisateur de tout cela et de deux, Zéro était absolument à croquer dans son habit de soubrette. Mais le meilleur restait à venir et il s'en léchait déjà les gencives. Pour la troisième et dernière fois, le jeune homme fit l'allée et venue entre le rideau. La réaction de ses spectateurs fut immédiate, un saignement de nez pour le pervers gérant, et des yeux de braise où on lisait le vice à l'état pur pour l'autre.

« J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, Zéro-chan. » susurra ce dernier en le matant sans vergogne.

La cause de tout ceci était que Zéro était plus rouge qu'un coquelicot et ce dans un habit de… d'ange. Mais un ange, certes habillé en blanc, mais du genre coquin. Son haut était fin et ne couvrait son torse qu'à mi ventre. Ses bras étaient découverts, et seuls deux petites ailes ornaient son dos. Le short qui lui moulait les fesses n'arrangeait rien, montrant les courbes alléchantes de ses cuisses à qui le regardait. Sans surprise les deux costumes 'catégorie adulte' furent engouffrés dans un sac, et le supplice prit fin.

Le jeune Kiryu ne fut content que quand le centre commercial fut loin derrière lui. L'heure avait bien avancé et le plus jeune se vit reconduire chez lui. Il avait pour consigne de l'attendre aux environs de dix-neuf heures tapantes. Il souperait avec ses vampires préférés, même s'il savait qu'il y avait autre chose qui l'attendait là-bas. La suite de sa journée aurait pu être qualifiée de normale… à l'exception qu'il tourna comme un lion en cage pendant des heures dans sa chambre, anxieux quand à la suite des événements. A l'heure prévue, Kuran sonna à la porte, et sa mère, ravie qu'il ait un ami si souriant et poli, ne le retint pas.

« On dirait que ta mère m'aime bien. Quelle chance, je n'aurais pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour te prendre à eux. Je n'aurais qu'à jouer un peu de mon charme, et tu nous appartiendras avec le consentement de tes parents. » rigola Kaname en conduisant.

« Si tu pouvais te taire, ça me ferait encore plus plaisir. » trancha Zéro.

« Quelle mauvaise foi, Zéro-chan. Ose dire qu'avant que tu n'apprennes notre petit secret, tu n'étais pas raide dingue de moi. » susurra le brun avec un sourire déjà vainqueur.

« Peut-être bien, mais ton 'petit' secret à changer beaucoup de choses. Plus que l'idée que votre espèce soit réelle, c'est ta trahison que je digère mal. »

« Sois réaliste, si je t'avais tout dit dès nos rendez-vous au parc, tu ne m'aurais jamais cru. Et tu auras émis des réserves si j'avais essayé de te le prouver. » déclara le vampire.

Ce que ne pouvait absolument pas nier le jeune garçon, puisque c'était la pure vérité à son grand damne.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Zéro boudant toujours son vampire pour avoir toujours le dernier mot dans leur joute verbale. L'ascenseur les mena rapidement au dernier étage, les délivrant sur le sublime tapis dans un ding retentissant. A la grande stupéfaction de Zéro, le silence planait, ne le mettant guère en confiance. Où étaient passés les autres ? N'étaient-ils pas encore arrivés ? Son hôte le mena à nouveau au salon et le fit asseoir. La table était déjà jonchée de plusieurs apéritifs et d'amuse-gueules. Les quatre autres ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, sortant de la fameuse chambre de **ce** soir-là.

« Salut Zéro-chan. » le saluèrent-ils.

Un très faible bonsoir s'extirpa avec difficulté de ses lèvres, il avait comme un pressentiment sur ce qu'ils faisaient dans lapièce avant son arrivée. La bande tenta de lui changer les idées, et y arriva assez bien, doublant les blagues cocasses et les petites histoires du groupe. L'argenté en apprit plus sur leur passé, et l'ordre dans lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés mais au final, cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il savait qu'il était buté de s'outrer contre des vampires mais il n'y pouvait rien, ils s'étaient joués de lui et ils le méritaient.

L'apéro passé, l'entrée suivi, le plus jeune se fit la réflexion qu'ils essayaient de noyer le poisson, il n'était pas un crétin, bon sang ! A quoi bon retarder leur vrai dîner ? Si ce n'est pour lui mettre encore plus la pression et le faire mijoter, incertain du moment qui marquerait sa fin. Kaname n'avait rien perdu, grâce à son expérience pour lire dans l'esprit des gens, de ses pensées anxieuses.

_« Tu t'en fais pour rien, Zéro-chan. On ne le fera que quand on se sera décidé, mais en tout cas pas avant la fin du souper. Et par ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu te fourres dans ton petit crâne d'entêté que tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tu es juste notre calice, tu n'auras même plus mal quand on te mordra, alors cesse de faire l'enfant. » _

Un regard discret mais noir lui fut rendu en guise de réponse, apparemment le petit humain n'aimait pas qu'il lise dans sa tête. C'était pourtant si facile, s'il savait… les autres avaient deviné ce qui se passait sous leur nez rien qu'à les voir se tendre. Aidô parvint cependant à déridé, le temps de quelques minutes, le garçon en discutant courtoisement avec lui de sujets communs, tel que la vie scolaire ou ses désirs pour son avenir.

Le souper se passa calmement, ils discutèrent ensemble, mais ne parvinrent pas à entraîner Zéro dans leurs palabres. Enfin, ce n'était pas très grave, le garçon ne pouvait de toute façon pas se taire indéfiniment. Ils comptaient que leur petit jeu de la soirée allait lui faire perdre ses moyens, comme la dernière fois. On en vint au dessert qui eu le tour de force de faire réagir l'argenté : une dame-blanche. Aidô, friand de cette glace appétissante, en avait apporté assez pour la tablée. Il devait avoir eu l'idée de titiller intentionnellement leur calice en l'amenant, le faisant rougir à ce souvenir de débauche. Leur petit sourire à tous n'arrangea rien, Zéro se détourna mort de gêne à ce rappel, dieu il avait honte de se laisser déstabiliser. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, ravissant les yeux de ces maudits obsédés de vampires.

Quand enfin, tout le monde eut terminé la douceur, Shiki attrapa le plus jeune par les épaules et l'entraîna dans le living. Les autres les suivirent de près et s'assirent à même le sol. Zéro remarqua avec angoisse une bouteille vide dans les mains d'Ichijo, et en eut des sueurs froides. Il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Cela se confirma quand l'ustensile fut placé entre le cercle qu'ils avaient formé. Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de s'échapper, peine perdue puisque ses voisins le tenaient fermement, la bouteille tourna. Le goulot le pointa bien vite, et le blondinet s'avança avec un petit sourire vainqueur. Il en était certain, ces pervers de vampires le mettaient en condition avec ce jeu truqué. Takuma l'embrassa sans fioritures, engouffrant sa langue dans sa bouche et jouant à le dominer sans problèmes. Puis à son tour, il dut tourner l'objet, qui se positionna sur Kaname, comme par hasard. Comme Kain et Shiki l'empêchait de se mouvoir, il dut subir un autre baiser, encore plus sensuel que tous les autres qu'il avait eu de sa part.

A son étonnement, le prochain tour rassembla les deux bruns, et ils semblaient adorer leur échange, vu la manière qu'ils avaient de gémir.

'_Ils le font exprès, je le savais ! Ils me chauffent ces putains de top modèles vampiriques ! Oh, comme je les hais ! Pourquoi je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de les mater, en plus ?' _

Une fois séparé, Shiki se soumis à la 'roulette' et il devait embrasser… Akatsuki. C'était définitif, il était maudit, il les verrait au première loge. Et en effet, il ne put que voir les langues des deux garçons jouer leur ballet sous ses yeux, et les joues couleur brique évidemment. Les autres, de leur poste d'observation, se léchaient les lèvres, quand ces deux là s'y mettaient, la température augmentait d'un coup. Un gémissement prononcé suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres, les trois autres enlevèrent leur chemise. Cela fait, les derniers participants retirèrent leur haut également, laissant leur proie entre les mains des trois autres garçons.

Ils étaient tous en condition, les cinq parer à leur soirée, et le petit dernier, toujours entièrement habillé, conscient que le moment était là !

« Allons-y, Zéro-chan. Je crois qu'il est enfin l'heure que tu attendais tant. » susurra son petit-ami officiel.

Aussitôt les six jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la pièce de l'initiation. Sérieusement angoissé, et pas prêt à les laisser faire, l'argenté s'agita très vite, et s'accrocha aux chambranles. Il résistait de toutes ses forces mais les vampires eurent tôt fait d'agripper ses bras et de l'emmener au centre de la salle. Bien sûr, la porte fut fermée à double tour, malheureusement pour lui, Zéro ne détecta pas la clé.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, Zéro. Ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas profiter pleinement des sensations de ton corps pendant notre petite soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de distraire assez l'étudiant pour que ces cinq bourreaux lui attachent les poignets et les pieds au lit qu'ils avaient placé à l'avance dans la pièce.

« Ah non ! C'est déloyal ! Détachez-moi sur le champ, bandes de dépravés sexuels ! Je devrais pouvoir me défendre, vous n'avez pas le droit ! » s'égosilla la pauvre victime.

« Sors le bâillon, Ichi-chan. Notre petite proie ne semble pas vouloir coopérer, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on lui laisserait le loisir de nous casser les tympans. » déclara Kain en entendant les cris braillards.

Sa critique eut l'effet escompté, Zéro se tut aussi sec. L'un des garçons en profita pour le bâillonner d'une autre façon. Aidô avait donc plongé sa langue dans la bouche de l'argenté et le tenait occupé pour les autres.

Ceux-ci regardèrent un instant la façon sensuelle de leur blond pour entraver complètement leur calice. En effet, Hana-chan grimpait sur le lit, tout en embrassant l'étudiant, et bientôt il se retrouvait à califourchon sur l'argenté, distrait d'une manière assez efficace. Les quatre autres s'approchèrent à pas de loup et fondirent sur le duo. Shiki et Kaname se partagèrent le cou de leur 'moitié' à tous. Kain et Ichijo s'accolèrent au dos de leur ami vampire et s'amusèrent à grignoter son cou ou ses oreilles, observant sans vergogne l'autre spectacle. Des bruits de succion se firent entendre dans la chambre et seuls de petits gémissements venaient les entrecouper. Zéro subissait, encore et toujours, le bon vouloir de ses maudits 'petits-amis'.Mais bon sang, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Bientôt, il ne put plus réfléchir, tandis qu'un trio se frottait indécemment sur ses jambes et son bassin, les autres se mettaient à l'action. Kaname fut le premier à percer sa chair de ses dents, suivi par Shiki. Ils se repaissaient de son sang, le faisant exhaler des souffles rauques.

« Hé, hé. Il est si mignon quand il gémit. On le croquerait à le voir ainsi, si impudique et excité. » dirent les cousins en même temps. Raah, quelle famille de… !

« Je ne… gémis… pas. » respira-t-il difficilement.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler quand on s'occupe si bien de toi, Zéro-chan. » lui sourit Takuma avec un air légèrement moqueur face à sa faiblesse.

« Grr. » maugréa le plus jeune en réponse.

« Mais oui, Zéro-chan. Nous aussi on t'aime. Mais tu as déjà suffisamment à faire, tu ne crois pas ? » rétorqua l'écrivain.

Les bruns furent rassasiés quelques secondes plus tard et ils léchèrent leurs marques avec tendresse ensuite pour les refermer. Sans plus tarder, et parce que la température augmentait pour tout le monde, le DRH et le mannequin déboutonnèrent avec lenteur la chemise du Kiryu. Cependant, un certain blond ne put se contenir d'un commentaire dont leur victime se serait bien passée.

« Mmm. J'ai hâte de voir comment lui va son petite costume de soubrette. Je suis persuadé qu'il va être encore en meilleure forme. »

Il avait presque oublié ces 'choses', non mais quel bande de dépravés. C'était sans doute inconscient mais quelques couleurs apparurent sur ses joues à ce rappel pervers.

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas encore venue de se changer, et ces cinq vampires n'étaient pas prêts de le laisser bouger. Kaname avait emprisonné ses lèvres après la remarque d'Ichijo, et l'autre garçon à sa gauche picorait sa nuque de baisers papillons. Le trio, quand à lui, se dandinait toujours sur ses cuisses, frôlant intentionnellement son sexe dur avec leurs propres excitations. Lassés de leur jeu, sans autre contact, les cousins et leur ami demandèrent à inverser les positions. Kuran et Shiki s'écartèrent, les blonds et le rouquin vinrent prendre leur place, tandis qu'ils les remplaçaient, entravant les jambes de Zéro. A cette fin, ils défirent le bouton du pantalon et l'enlevèrent complètement avant de se coller à lui. Les deux garçons se prirent d'envie de taquiner leur calice, aussi ils caressèrent ses jambes longues et imberbes du bout des doigts. Ces attouchements envoyèrent des frissons de plaisir dans le corps entier de l'argenté. Ce dernier gémit à ses contacts, autant que le baiser d'Aidô et les morsures des autres le lui permettaient. Immobilisé ainsi et avec de délicieuses couleurs aux joues, les cinq le trouvèrent adorable et si vulnérable que l'idée de costumer leur ange vint d'elle-même.

Akatsuki s'éloigna un instant du lit et sortit d'un sac posé non loin le costume de soubrette. Il en profita pour mettre l'autre costume à portée de main pour la suite du programme. Un dernier problème se posait cependant. Zéro avait encore sa chemise et ses entraves n'allaient pas les aider. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Ichijo régla rapidement la question en coupant le vêtement avec ses ongles. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à manipuler le corps de leur moitié pour lui enfilé l'habit particulier. Le plus facile fut d'attacher le jupon, une simple ficelle à nouer aux creux des reins de leur 'marionnette'. Le bustier fut plus difficile, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'essai, ils abandonnèrent l'idée. Les tétons roses et pointant n'avaient besoin d'aucun artifice pour les inciter à jouer avec. Et pour parachever leur œuvre, le slip de l'argenté lui fut enlevé, lui arrachant un cri de gêne. Il eut le réflexe de rabaisser aussi sec la jupe à l'aide de ses jambes souples et de la serrer entre ses cuisses.

« Si mignon. » murmurèrent ses bourreaux à son geste.

Le groupe ne s'attarda guère sur l'embarras qu'il provoquait volontairement sur leur jolie proie. Au lieu de ça, deux d'entre eux maltraitèrent les excroissances du torse avec volupté. Deux autres alternèrent leurs mains sur la bosse qui déformait le jupon. Le dernier, à savoir Takuma admira le travail des autres en profitant pour embrasser le calice gémissant. La voix basse et rauque du garçon les excitaient d'ailleurs beaucoup, la bouche du blond ne suffisait pas à contenir ses jérémiades sensuelles.

Zéro se fit la réflexion soudainement qu'il était bien trop vulnérable, il devait réagir et vite, mais à quoi ça l'avancerait, ses liens lui enserraient poignets et chevilles étroitement. Et puis… il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que les gens penseraient de lui s'il déambulait dans la rue dans cette tenue et à une heure pareille, s'il parvenait à filer, bien entendu. De plus, les caresses et les attentions de ces cinq magnifiques garçons commençaient à lui faire un effet monstre, il se dégoutait d'adorer ça alors qu'ils s'étaient moqués de lui. Mais en même temps, comment résister quand ses incarnations de sensualité et de vice vous prenaient au corps et vous rendait extatique au moindre toucher ? L'adolescent n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre sa première expérience sexuelle ainsi mais… l'imminence semblait évidente, et proche. Il nota également que Kaname ne lui avait pas menti. Leurs canines lui avaient percé la chair mais il n'avait pas eu mal, et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire n'avait pour résultat que d'augmenter la pression lancinante dans son membre. Oui, finalement, il n'était pas si mal, entre ses garçons à se faire toucher ainsi. Ils le traitaient même plutôt comme un prince, exception faite de leurs remarques grivoises.

Kuran avait entendu toutes ses pérégrinations intérieures, et se réjouit que l'entêté ait enfin ouvert les yeux.

'_Pas trop tôt, on va pouvoir s'amuser convenablement.' _

« Les gars, susurra-t-il soudainement, abandonnant son activité, je crois que Zéro est à point. Takuma détache-le, il se tiendra bien cette fois. »

Son camarade obéit et détacha les poignets de l'argenté, tandis que Shiki s'occupait des chevilles. Le plus jeune fut content de pouvoir masser ses membres tendus, et il eut le temps de voir les regards observateurs, se méfiant de ses gestes. Il s'était fait à l'idée alors n'en prenant pas ombrage, il détendit ses muscles puis décida de montrer son consentement pour les événements à venir. Kain en fit les frais, il se fit embrasser à pleine bouche, leurs langues menant un délicieux ballet. C'était empreint de sensualité et de douceur, convaincant le reste de la troupe du bon vouloir de leur compagnon. N'attendant guère, Aidô, émoustillé, s'accapara le cou blanc de Zéro et le parsema de quelques morsures, gravant des suçons avec ardeur sur la peau sensible. Pour contenter tout le monde, le duo ne garda pas leur moitié entre eux, mais ils le rallongèrent doucement. Ils avaient ainsi chacun plus d'espace pour atteindre le Kiryu. Dès lors, Shiki vint taquiner son nombril, Ichijo dégustait un à un les doigts de sa main droite et le dernier enfouissait sa tête sous le costume. La bouche de Kaname s'accapara le sexe dur, le massant d'abord doucement avant de le prendre complètement entre ses lèvres. Sa langue humide surprit l'argenté qui poussa un délicieux cri de plaisir, à peine étouffé par les lèvres du rouquin.

Alors que d'enivrants et lents vas-et-viens l'assaillaient au sud, un peu plus haut, Hanabusa en vint à jouer durement avec ses tétons. Il ne cessait de les rouler entre ses doigts puis de les pincer juste assez pour les rendre plus sensibles et plus gros. Son cousin n'était pas en reste, sa position dominante l'avantageait et lui permettait d'enfoncer sa langue profondément. Le roux ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde pour respirer. Tant et si bien que sa vue se brouilla légèrement et que son souffle était très haché, ne le rendant que plus désirable aux yeux de tous ses amants. Pour ne rien arranger, leurs salives s'entremêlaient et laissaient s'échapper des trainées incolores sur le bord de leurs bouches. Cela suffisait pour ne pas arrêter leurs échanges buccaux, Akatsuki en venait à lui mordre la lèvre tant il aimait le voir dans cet état de dépravation.

Après quelques heures, où chacun alterna sa place, excepté Zéro, avec dextérité et affairement, le leader décida de passer aux choses vraiment sérieuses. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils finalisent leurs liens, ils s'étaient assez amusés avec les préliminaires. L'étudiant était pourtant essoufflé et trouvait que ce qu'ils venaient de faire étaient déjà trop pour lui. Toujours affublé de sa jupette trop courte, il fut mit sur le ventre. Il se retrouvait au-dessus de Shiki et les autres restèrent à l'écart, mais toujours assez proches pour admirer le spectacle qui allait suivre. Le membre de Shiki, couvert d'un préservatif, entra doucement dans l'intimité mouillée et détendue précédemment grâce aux différents doigts qui l'avaient pénétré. Au bout de quelques minutes d'adaptation, Senri fit jouer ses hanches lentement, vite suivi par son partenaire qui monta et descendit à son rythme sur la hampe. Les yeux rivés sur eux ne les dérangeaient pas, au contraire, cela augmentait leurs excitations. Les quatre se léchèrent de nombreuses fois les lèvres à cette vision érotique, et le brun qui entrait et sortait de Zéro s'en donna à cœur joie rapidement, conscient de leurs regards de braise sur leurs corps en sueur et luisants.

L'argenté suivit le mouvement docilement, prêt à exploser tant son plaisir était grand. Il se doutait que l'angle que leurs corps décrivaient y était pour beaucoup, touchant un point sensible au fond de son intimité à chaque coup. Sans négliger que son corps était parcouru d'un flux d'énergie. Il songea que ce ne pouvait être que la fameuse finalisation qu'ils devaient achever pour qu'il soit à eux tous. Le summum de leur jouissance n'allait pas tarder à arriver et Shiki semblait impatient, car il attrapa le sexe de son amant et le masturba avec de petits coups rapides. Zéro criait à présent et à un énième va-et-vient, ses chairs se resserrèrent autour du membre du brun, l'effet fut immédiat, les deux garçons se déversèrent ensemble en criant d'un plaisir innommable. Le corps du plus jeune s'affaissa contre l'autre et sa respiration déjà laborieuse se fit sifflante.

« C'était magnifique Zéro-chan. Shiki, ça va ? Tu peux te lever ? » parla Takuma.

Son ami acquiesça doucement et se sortit du lit, pour lui, l'étape était terminée. Cependant, le Kiryu n'était pas au bout de ses peines, tous les autres allaient s'empresser de finaliser les liens. Et sa prédiction s'avéra plus que vrai ! Kain et Aidô ne laissèrent pas beaucoup de temps à leur calice pour se remettre. Ils l'embrassaient déjà dans le cou et leurs mains s'égarèrent vite sur ses muscles et ses fesses. Le duo ne tourna guère autour du pot bien longtemps. Après avoir calmé leur partenaire en jouant avec son corps, ils reprirent possession de l'antre. Le blond s'était mis sur Zéro et le pénétra puis il dirigea la hampe de Kain à sa suite. Leur passage fut douloureux pour le garçon, un membre s'était déjà beaucoup mais deux, cela l'écartelait purement et simplement.

« Non, c'est trop. » gémissait-il de douleur.

« Chut, Zéro. On ne te fera pas de mal, c'est toi qui va donner le rythme. Un peu de courage, tu verras ce sera super bon après quelques minutes. » le rassura le rouquin.

Le trio se plaça alors confortablement, les cousins s'assirent pour solliciter leurs jambes un minimum mais éviter qu'elles ne s'engourdissent. L'étudiant se retrouva à les chevaucher littéralement tous les deux, soutenus par ses deux compagnons. Peu sûr de lui, il attendit un long moment avant de se risquer à bouger. Les mots du roux se vérifièrent, il avait dit vrai après quelques montées et descentes, il s'habituait à leurs grosseurs et ahanait de délice plus que de souffrance.

Seulement, les deux vampires jugèrent qu'ils voulaient plus, ils bougèrent donc un peu, et touchèrent le point G de leur amant.

« Ah ! Non, vous aviez dit… » protesta faiblement le garçon.

« On en peut plus, on veut plus, plus vite, plus fort. » susurrèrent-ils à ses oreilles.

Ce qu'ils firent avec joie, Zéro eut beau crié, ils ne lui accordaient pas de répit, tapant sa prostate sans merci et lui faisant voir les étoiles. Sa douleur se transforma assez vite en plaisir. Pour rendre la chose encore plus alléchante pour leurs spectateurs, Hanabusa et Akatsuki s'amusèrent à lécher le corps de Zéro, récoltant sa sueur avec gourmandise. Le trio n'était jamais déçus avec eux, ils faisaient le show divinement bien et les rendaient plus empressés de passer à leur tour, exception faite de Senri. Peu de temps après, un cri, plus fort que les autres, vit l'apogée de leurs efforts, ils jouissaient intensément en Zéro, tandis que ce dernier se déversait, véritable vision de débauche, sur le torse du rouquin.

Enfin, on laissa le pauvre adolescent se reposer un peu plus. Ichijo ne prit le relais qu'une bonne demi-heure après ses amis. Le blond l'allongea sur le dos, contre le matelas, et le prit sans procès, son trou toujours humide et détendu des précédents passages. C'était la façon la plus classique de le prendre… à cela près que, Takuma Ichijo étant ce qu'il est, il murmura sans discontinuer des paroles grivoises, voire carrément perverses, à son Zéro-chan adoré.

Nouveau plaisir, et une autre coulée de sperme dans l'intimité de l'argenté, ce n'était finalement que cela qui bouclait leur initiation de départ. Kaname se pencha enfin sur lui. Il fut sans doute aucun le plus tendre des cinq et celui qui le laissa reprendre son souffle plus d'une fois. Il était si prévenant et si doux dans ces gestes que la rancœur qu'il aurait pu encore éprouvé pour lui aurait disparu sur le champ. Cependant, il l'avait déjà pardonné, il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir bien longtemps, trop parfait, trop de sincérité dans les yeux pour que ça dure. Lorsqu'il le prit, ce fut de merveilleuses sensations plus époustouflantes qu'avec les autres, la chaleur et leurs esprits qui s'en mêlaient l'un à l'autre dans une parfaite communion. Tout ça était décuplé au centuple entre ses bras, n'aurait-il pas du être pareil que ses autres amants ? Sa question trouva immédiatement réponse : n_ous sommes tous reliés, à travers moi, les autres te font passer tous les sentiments qu'ils n'ont pas pu te transmettre, trop concentrés sur le plaisir de la chair.' _

Bientôt, les dernières réserves de Zéro s'épuisèrent, il parvint à jouir une dernière fois en criant le nom du brun avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Suite à cela, il ne le saurait que le lendemain, la bande entière se regroupa sur le lit, deux l'enlacèrent entre leurs bras, le reste s'allongea à l'extrémité, comme ils pouvaient.

Ils émergèrent dans la matinée, un peu fourbus et certains courbaturés au vu de leur position peu confortable. Kaname, en bon chef, distribua aspirine et massa les muscles tendus pour ceux qui en avaient besoin.

« Wouah ! C'était vraiment top ! » s'extasièrent les trois gais lurons de la bande.

« Mmm ! Je ne referais pas ça tous les jours, tenez le vous pour dit. Je suis claqué ! » grogna le jeune en retour.

« Rassure-toi, ce sera beaucoup moins éprouvant avec un peu d'entraînement. » ricana Takuma.

« Laisse tomber, j'ai dit ! »

« Nous instaurons un tour pour chacun, étalé sur la semaine, et deux jours de repos. Ca t'ira Zéro-chan. » proposa Kuran.

« Ca, c'est bon. Surtout qu'avec votre appétit, il y a des risques que je fasse plus d'une fois des nuits blanches. » répondit leur calice.

La petite troupe acquiesça, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

« Bien. Ca c'est réglé. Il reste juste un petit détail dont on doit s'occuper. » annonça le chef.

« Lequel ? » s'étonnèrent les vampires et leur compagnon.

« Allons, tu n'as pas oublié, Zéro ? Nous devons avertir tes parents que tu es gay et en couple. Pas de mais, je me charge de tout, ils m'aiment bien, et ne connaissent pas les autres. Et puis, on ne va pas t'arracher à eux, ainsi. Tu viendras juste ici, tous les soirs et je te conduirai à l'école. J'ai déjà inventé une histoire de toutes pièces pour que nous n'ayons pas de problèmes. » débita le PDG en souriant.

« Toi alors, tu penses toujours à tout. » finit par dire son ami d'enfance.

Cette discussion eut pour résultat que Kaname et son petit-ami se retrouvaient devant la porte des Kiryu. L'argenté était nerveux mais avait un minimum de confiance dans le tact de son copain. Décidés, ils entrèrent, Haruka et Shuichi étaient dans le salon devant la télé.

« Maman, papa. Nous avons un invité. Vous pourriez couper la tv s'il vous plait ? »

Bonjour, l'entrée en matière, mais il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre autrement.

« Bonjour, fils. » le salua son paternel.

« Ah ! Ton si bel ami nous rend visite, vous restez ici cette fois ? » sourit largement sa mère.

« Heu, oui mais… j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire avant qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit. » annonça Zéro.

Chacun s'assit, les deux parents dans le sofa, les deux garçons sur les deux fauteuils qui leur faisaient face. Kaname parla alors.

« D'abord, je voudrais me présenter convenablement. Je m'appelle Kaname Kuran et je suis un camarade de classe de Zéro. »

« Enchanté. » le saluèrent le père et la mère.

« Je sais que ça va vous paraître surprenant et peut-être même choquant, mais Zéro et moi, ne voulons pas vous cacher une chose d'une telle importance. Nous… Nous sommes très amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Le brun laissa la place au silence, seulement pour quelques secondes avant qu'un cri, digne d'une banshee ne retentisse.

« Yaah ! Je le savais, mon Zéro-chéri est vraiment un aimant à jolis garçons. Il n'y a pas de souci, je m'en doutais depuis que je vous ai vu. Je dois dire qu'il n'a pas tari d'éloges sur toi, Kaname-kun. Ah, c'est trop mignon, je vais avoir une parfaite démonstration de yaoi sous mon toit. Dites, vous me laisserez vous dessiner, ce sera parfait pour continuer le manga que j'ai laissé sur le côté… à cause de ton père. »

« Oh non, ça va recommencer ! Pourquoi mon dieu, pourquoi faut-il que je sois tombé amoureux de cette diablesse fan de mangas homosexuels ? Heu… pas que ça me dérange les garçons, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme elle peut être effrayante quand elle planche sur ce genre de dessins. »

_« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point facile, mais tant mieux. On va pouvoir profiter de toi, mon Zéro-chan. » _souriait le vampire en pensant ainsi.

« Mais est-ce que vous êtes d'accord, que j'aille parfois chez lui ? » intervint Zéro.

« Bien sûr voyons ! Il vous faudra bien un peu d'intimité de temps en temps, parce que croyez-moi, quand vous serez ici, vous me servirez de modèle ! » répondit aussitôt Haruka.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

D'un coup, les deux jeunes hommes eurent la même idée, ils ne viendraient pas souvent dans cette maison où une otaku de boys love chercherait à les voir sous toutes les coutures.

Enfin, fini ! J'aurais dû terminer plus tôt mais le boulot étant ce qu'il est, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour avancer. Mais le voici finalement ! Après de longs efforts acharnés, je mérite au moins cinq reviews ! Non ? (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyants pour vous faire craquer !) Allez, soyez pas radins.


End file.
